Progression of the Heart
by simsbabii
Summary: A series of songfics from when Matt and Mello leave Wammy's up to their deaths. OC is used. All Fall Out Boy songs. Beware. Rated T for language.


**YO! Katie brings you a songfic using Fall Out Boy's song A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. I like this song. **

**So, what's going on? **

**It takes place during Matt & Mello's days at Wammy's House. There is a Christmas… dance… party… thing. No more hints, though, because I'm doing a series of these (yes, all Fall Out Boy songs)**

**Oh, almost forgot. I don't own Death Note. I do own Wicca, who is from one of my novels (yes, I write novels). Please don't steal her.**

**. . . **

"Mello."

"…"

"Mello!"

"…"

"Oh my lord." Wicca stood up, her long red dress trailing behind her as she walked over to the dessert table to indulge in some lemon cake.

"Sorry." Mello mumbled, looking away.

_I confess, I messed up_

_Dropping I'm sorry like you're still around_

_And I know you dressed up_

"_Hey kid you'll never live this down."_

Mello looked up to see Matt talking to Wicca, his Game Boy absent from his hands for the first time in years. Mello grimaced and took a ferocious bite out of his chocolate bar.

"Wanna dance, Wicca?" Matt asked shyly.

Wicca looked over her shoulder at Mello, leaning against the wall scowling, "sure. It's not like my date wants to dance with me."

Mello looked away as his best friend started dancing with the only girl he ever really loved.

'_Cause you're just the girl all the boys wanna dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

The party ended, and Mello didn't get one chance to dance with his date. He also probably gained fifteen pounds between his own supply of chocolate and the cake and cookies he ate.

"Wicca!" Mello caught sight of the long red dress and ran to catch up with her.

Wicca remained silent as she headed towards her room. She was angry with him.

"Wicca, I'm sorry about the party. I was really distracted." Mello apologized. The word 'sorry' didn't feel as strange now as the first time he said it.

"Yeah, thinking about which girl to flirt with next. Don't you think I didn't see you and Linda flirting?" Wicca turned to Mello, her dark brown eyes ablaze with anger.

"Me, flirt with Linda? Excuse me while the gag reflex kicks in!" Mello yelled.

Wicca kicked Mello where it hurts. "Why don't you drop dead you god damn liar!" She slammed the door behind her as she went into her room.

After getting over the sharp pain, Mello sat down against the wall and sighed.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

The door to Wicca's room creaked open, and Mello awoke with a start.

"You were out here all night?" Wicca's voice was soft.

"Ngh. I guess I was. Got a problem with it?" Mello asked gruffly, his mind still foggy with sleep.

"Stand up, dumbass." Wicca pulled on Mello's sleeve, "You fell asleep in your tux."

"I guess I did. Got a problem with it?"

"I 'got' a problem with your grammar, sleepy." Wicca heaved the fourteen year old onto his feet.

"Aww, you two made up!" Matt cooed from down the hall, "Mells, whacha waiting for? Kiss her!"

Mello turned to face Wicca, but she was already gone.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say 'What are you waiting for?'_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Mello packed his bags that night. He promised Matt he'd stick around long enough for the dance, but that was his last day and he and Wicca spent it pissed off at each other. He was a lost cause, what was Wicca expecting?

Mello slammed shut his suitcase. He didn't hear the door to his room open, and he didn't know anybody came in until arms wrapped around his neck.

"I heard you were leaving. Why?" Wicca whispered her voice sad and empty.

Mello pushed her off of his person, "Give up on me, Wicca. You won't see me again."

_Write me off, give up on me_

_Cause darling, what did you expect_

_I'm just a lost cause_

_A long shot, don't even take this bet._

Wicca sighed as Mello reached the bottom of the steps. "Please don't leave us Mello."

Mello responded with silence. Wicca let out a sharp cry and collapsed to her knees.

_You can make all the moves; you can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right._

Wicca fell onto Matt's bed, exhausted. He was letting her sleep in his bed for the night. She was going through a lot. She dreamt that Mello found another girl in America that he loved more than herself.

Matt woke up to hear Wicca muttering, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again dreaming _

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

"Are you okay, Wicca?" Matt asked when the girl finally awoke.

Wicca wiped her eyes and stifled a cry when she saw Mello's absence. "No I'm not fucking okay!" She shouted, hurtling a pillow at Matt's head.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, 'what are you waiting for?'_

_Kiss her, Kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

Mello gazed out the plane window. He hadn't been honest with Wicca. She and Matt both swore to stop his lying. It didn't work. He loved Wicca, but this was way more important. And Matt would be joining him in a month, anyway, so he didn't totally lie.

_(Always on, Always on)_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_(Always on, Always on)_

_But I won't call you on it_

_(Always on, Always on)_

Wicca swiveled her gaze to the dark clouds in the sky. They were ominous, like something bad was going to happen. Something bad wasn't going to happen, something bad has happened. Mello is gone, and she couldn't stop him. Mello may be stubborn, but Wicca is persistent.

"Bye Matt." She whispered, pushing open the heavy iron gates of Wammy's House and leaving forever.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, 'what are you waiting for?'_

_Kiss her, Kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._


End file.
